


Us Against the World

by Aypa



Category: Original Work
Genre: America, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, German Character, High School, Homosexuality, Humor, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mexican Character, Multi, Native American Character(s), Other, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vietnamese Character, chaotic gays, very dumb teens
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aypa/pseuds/Aypa
Summary: Dans la ville de Luzvil dans le Nevada près de Carson City, vivent Vincent et Terence, deux lycéen dans Silver Creek Highschool. Ils ne sont ni populaire ni très doué dans leur vie et vont essayer de survivre dans cet atmosphère de vie sauvage qu'est le lycée.Ils sont vite rejoint par Madeline, Karl, Emma et Daniel dans leur groupe de gens pas très doués, mais qui essaye quand même de vivre.





	Us Against the World

Cette histoire se passe aux Etats Unis, le système scolaire est donc le leur.  
Les personnages sont dans la première partie de l'histoire en première année au lycée, plus souvent appelé la "freshman year", ils ont 14-15 ans.

Rapide rappel du système scolaire :

Elementary School ou Grade School (équivalent de l'école primaire)

1st Grade : 6-7 ans. (équivalent du CP)  
2nd Grade : 7-8 ans. (équivalent du CE1)  
3rd Grade : 8-9 ans. (équivalent du CE2)  
4th Grade : 9-10 ans. (équivalent du CM1)  
5th Grade : 10-11 ans. (équivalent du CM2)

Middle School ou Junior High School (équivalent du collège en France)

6th Grade : 11-12 ans (équivalent de la 6e)  
7th Grade : 12-13 ans. (équivalent de la 5e)  
8th Grade : 13-14 ans. (équivalent de la 4e)

High School (équivalent du lycée en France)

9th Grade (dite Freshman year) : 14-15 ans (équivalent de la 3e)  
10th Grade (dite Sophomore year) : 15-16 ans. (équivalent de la Seconde)  
11th Grade (dite Junior year) : 16-17 ans. (équivalent de la Première)  
12th Grade (dite Senior year) : 17-18 ans. (équivalent des Terminales)


End file.
